1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high chair, and more particularly, to a high chair including a frame body using simplified mechanism and easy to use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High chairs designed for babies or toddlers have brought great convenience to care givers. With their designed height, babies sitting in seats are tall enough for a sitting care giver to feed them or have interaction. Most conventional high chairs are foldable, which is done by folding the frame body of the high chairs to a smaller size.
In order to fold the high chairs, many ways have been disclosed in the prior art skills, by the ways of assembling the front leg frame and the rear leg frame, and unlocking the two leg frames so that they can move to each other. For example, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,126,236 and 5,104,180 add a transverse supportive frame between the front leg frame and the rear leg frame in the high chair. The supportive frame, with fixed length, fixes to the front leg frame and the rear leg frame and maintains the relative position between the front leg frame and the rear leg frame in an engaged status. With different mechanism provided by each patent, users can operate an engagement device at the supportive frame and the front leg frame (or the rear leg frame) to stop the engagement of the supportive frame on the front leg frame (or the rear leg frame). The two leg frames of the high chair can then be folded. A foldable supportive frame linking between the bottoms of the front leg frame and the rear leg frame is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,104. In the opening status of the high chair, the supportive frame can not be folded and the front leg frame and the rear leg frame can be maintained in the opening status. The user can step on an actuator of the supportive frame on the rear leg frame to fold the supportive frame, and further fold the front and rear leg frames.
The conventional high chairs mentioned above and in the prior art, however, needs an additional supportive frame or pipe transversely configured between the front leg frame and the rear leg frame, and requires direct operation on a folding device at the supportive frame/pipe to fold the high chair. The conventional mechanisms are complicated to be used and difficult to be stored.